You Get To Me
by sarcasmcocktail
Summary: Tristan and Rory both look back at the events of that night. Post TBUP2, AU, one shot songfic


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gilmore Girls_, the genius that is Amy Sherman-Palladino has all of those…nor do I own the song _You Get To Me_, that belongs to Meredith Edwards.

**Background**: This takes place right after The Break Up Part II when Rory is thinking about Tristan and the kiss.

**AN:** I wanted to try out another song fic, so I found a song where I could write about Rory and Tristan's thoughts on the kiss. Please check out all my other fics if you get a chance and read and review.

**Summary:** After their kiss Rory and Tristan begin to discover how deep their feelings are. A/U

_I am guarded as Alcatraz when I wanna be_

_Never been disarmed by boyish charm_

_So darlin' you tell me_

_Why do I throw down my weapons_

_When you smile so harmlessly_

Rory couldn't get the events of that night out of her mind. She hadn't told Lorelai yet or even Lane; she herself was still trying to figure out what happened. There was talk about Summer then biology and Spanish…then the subject went back to Summer and Dean was mentioned. Rory had always felt her guard go up when it came to Tristan, but that night it was different…she'd melted at the sight of him. She let him approach her and even kiss her. When she ran out crying it was because she didn't like the way she'd become…she wasn't Rory Gilmore around him, she had no strength.

Tristan DuGrey was lying in his own bed wondering what came over him. There was something about that girl that made him act like a second grader; he didn't have his usual charm, but something worked that night. He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't pull away – she actually kissed him back. But something had to be wrong; Tristan was the happiest he'd ever been until he saw those tears. Rory left and she was crying…all because he kissed her. She'd turned him down so many times before not realizing how much she was breaking his heart, but this time she didn't. Something was different.

_I stay calm as Mona Lisa_

_Keep my cool come what may_

_The perfect picture of composure_

_So it bothers me to say_

_That I go wild as a Picasso_

_When you look at me that way_

Rory was convinced that her tears had pushed Tristan away. She'd never reacted like that to anything; sure she ran when Dean kissed her, but there were no tears. Her composure was gone; she was much less than admirable. Lying there, Rory was killing herself on the inside for the way she acted that night. She wasn't the type to go crazy over a guy and she didn't think she even liked Tristan. That kiss sparked something inside of her that made her realize she was crazy about him. Tristan had an effect on her that Rory would never be able to figure out. She lost all sense of self control around him and she absolutely hated it. One simple look from him after he called her odd and she melted into him. The kiss was nice…more than nice, it was amazing…better than any kiss from Dean. It was only one night after her breakup, she shouldn't have been thinking about Tristan. Tristan shouldn't be getting to her like this.

In Tristan's head the events of that night kept repeating. He went to the party with summer, but left happier than he'd ever been. He actually upheld his composure around Rory for once and was rewarded for it. The self control was gone and he just kissed her. Just like that, a simple kiss. It was time for him to begin the real act – pretending it meant nothing. He'd have to be a Buckingham Palace guard around Rory…no reactions no matter what happened.

_I'm helpless_

_I'm breathless_

_I can't guess why_

_You get to me_

_I'm falling so hopelessly_

_You get – you get to me_

With Dean, everything had seemed so systematic, but with Tristan Rory's mind was going completely crazy. She had no clue what she was thinking or even what had happened that night. Rory had gone into damsel in emotional distress mode; nothing was making any sense whatsoever. Tristan kissed her, the same Tristan who called her Mary and harassed her…and she enjoyed it. She wasn't supposed to enjoy a kiss from Tristan, she was crazy about Dean. Not loving Dean didn't mean not caring about him at all or falling for someone else. There was just something about Tristan DuGrey that got to Rory in a way she couldn't explain. He'd annoyed his way into her head and kissed his way into her heart and there was nothing changing that anymore.

He thought his mind was off her…Summer had come into the picture and was a great girlfriend. Well, more a great kisser among other things. Tristan had never really felt an emotional connection towards Summer, she was just someone to get his mind off Rory. When she rejected his invitation to the dance, Tristan couldn't believe how much it hurt. To see her there…with that stupid small town boy, it ripped him apart. He hoped she didn't notice him staring as she kissed Dean and at the same time he hoped she did. Tristan had fallen hard for a girl – that didn't happen, usually he only used girls who wanted him. It was a pretty even deal: he liked her for looks and she liked him for looks and money. He thought it would be different with Summer, but it wasn't – with Rory though there was more than looks. Tristan thought Rory was the most beautiful girl at Chilton; she was just so natural with everything she did. He thought about her so much but the kiss…it was proof that he'd fallen and fallen hard.

_I am as valiant as Galahad in the face of fear_

_Never one to run from danger_

_So to me it isn't clear_

_Why I tremble like a coward_

_When you whisper in my ear_

"Why did I run," Rory thought out loud. She wasn't exactly sure why she left a situation that could have had unimaginable results. The words he spoke were so casual, he apologized for being such an ass, he was someone different. But every single word made Rory's body tingle. She'd never felt that way before and didn't expect Tristan to be the one to make her feel it. She began to wonder what would've happened if she didn't run and what would happen when she saw him in school. She wanted to talk to him, but knew she couldn't. It was no longer possible for Rory to speak to Tristan without nerves; he'd kissed her and she liked it. Rory pulled out a pen and paper to make a pro/con list but her hand was shaking when she put the pen to the paper. This wasn't a list situation; it was a situation of the heart.

"Why did she run," Tristan thought to himself. His bedroom was so big and so empty – he'd done so much with so many girls in that room, but none of that mattered. None of those girls were Rory; none of those girls were who he wanted. He'd called her odd and she thanked him so softly, he couldn't help but smile. The few seconds it took to lean in to kiss her were a few of the longest of his life. So many thoughts were going through his head as to how she'd respond. Running and crying was actually one of them, but he knew it wasn't because the kiss was bad. She'd just broken up with her boyfriend, he took advantage of her. It was amazing though. Tristan had heard that if one person enjoys a kiss than the other person did too … now it was a matter of her admitting it.

_I stand solid as Gibraltar against life's rain and wind_

_A will of granite that nobody yet_

_Has made a blemish in_

_But I liquefy like quicksand_

_When your fingers touch my skin_

Rory thought about the 24 hours before Madeline's party…how perfect everything had been with Dean until he broke up with her. She didn't cry, no matter how much it hurt she stayed strong. Dean had been the first one to break her heart, but Rory stayed so strong that even Lorelai couldn't believe it. The kiss from Tristan was the first thing that made her cry, but it wasn't because she wanted to be with Dean…it was because she didn't. Tristan's kiss made Rory realize that Dean wasn't the person she was meant to be with; he'd never made her feel the way Tristan did. The second Tristan touched Rory everything was a complete mess.

After having a crush on her for so long, Tristan couldn't believe what he'd done. Instead of acting like a third grader, he'd acted like a horny bastard and he knew that Rory was never going to feel the same way as he did. His brain turned to dust when she walked into that room and told him she didn't love seeing him publicly dumped. He actually thanked Summer in his head for hurting him; if she hadn't he wouldn't have been in that room and he wouldn't have kissed Rory. If there was only some way to find out what was going on in Rory's head. To find out why she cried and make everything perfect; Tristan would finally have a dream come true.

_Your sweetness_

_My weakness_

_Can't fight this_

_You get to me_

_You thrill me_

_You kill me_

_I will be fallin' fallin' fallin'_

Monday came and neither Rory nor Tristan knew how to act. They'd both realized over the weekend just how much they'd fallen for each other. Every look in each other's direction was sending chills down their spines. They would look away when they noticed the other looking, but neither could fight their feelings.

"Tristan, we need to talk."

"What about, Mary," he could barely speak, but hid it well.

"You know what about. Just please…"

"Fine Rory, but I'm only going to say this once. I like you…a lot, I'm not sorry for kissing you, but I know you want to be with your little bagboy. I've never felt like this before, you get to me but I'll get over it."

"Don't get over it."

**AN:** This was very spur of the moment, I hope you like it.


End file.
